Bittersweet Regrets
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: Xigbar stood before a newly extinguished marker in the proof of existence. Regretting that he pushed him away on his last day alive, he as nothing left but regrets.


Bittersweet Regrets

A/N: I do not own Xigbar or Demyx, or anyone else. They belong to Disney and Square Enix.

Xigbar stood in the proof of existence and looked down at the most recent marker to go dark. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, almost something like regret? Before yesterday Demyx had followed Xigbar around like a lost puppy, pleading for him to spend time with him. Of course Xigbar being in the foul mood that he was in, pushed the desperate Demyx away. If he had known that this was going to happen, he would take it all back. Though he had control over space and time, death was the one thing that he could not beat with his abilities. Cursing under his breath he let his memories drift back to the meek nobody, the one that had taken his interest.

Demyx.

Though the boy wasn't much of a fighter, he was good at recon when it was called for. Soft green eyes, swaying brown hair, and despite what many people though he was a skilled musician and singer. Nobody knew that except him, Demyx would only really sing and play around him since he felt comfortable. Realizing that he would never hear that soft voice again, or the sound of a sitar that once sounded so annoying…Yet it was something he longed to hear again. Pain started to swell into his chest as he recalled the last day he saw Demyx alive, and how badly he had probably "hurt" him.

"Please Xiggy! I want you to hear it" Demyx whined again.

Xigbar sighed, "Look I've told you time and time again I'm busy! Why don't you go bother someone else."

"Bu-"

"No buts! I'm busy why can't you get that through your damn skull!?" Xigbar snapped at the now trembling nobody.

Demyx never said anything in return and instead sulked off in defeat. For the rest of the night the two never said a word to one another. In fact it seemed like Demyx kept his distance from Xigbar in fear of just being yelled at more. Completing his work Xigbar reported to Xemnas who had more work for him to do, but said it could wait for the time being. Being sent off he noticed that Demyx walked into the superiors room, and that's when curiosity got the better of him. Pressing his ear to the door he listened anxiously to know what was really going on.

"You're going on an assignment tomorrow number nine. Head to Hollow Bastion and try to awaken Roxas again. Don't even come back if you've failed." Xemnas spoke to the still silent nobody.

Xigbar could catch the pain in Demyx's voice as he responded, "Yes Sir."

Moving away from the door before anyone noticed he watched as a disinterested Demyx walked out. Feeling that maybe he needed some time to himself Xigbar kept his distance, but was still close enough to observe the unusually quite boy. Watching him return to the hall of empty melodies Demyx began to play, but it sounded different. It wasn't the usual tones that Demyx played, for once it sounded hollow, like there was nothing in the music. Unable to stomach the sound anymore Xigbar retired to his room, hoping that Demyx would be there sometime in the night so they could talk.

Demyx never came though, instead he returned to his old room and just laid awake all night. He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling, but for some reason it hurt. He had wanted to spend the day with Xigbar considering it was their anniversary, but he didn't expect to be pushed away so coldly. He knew that the older nobody had been busy due to the lack of help, but thought he would of at least made time for something like that. Sighing in defeat Demyx pulled out a pen and piece of paper and began to write something down. For some reason he felt like it would be his last night of non-existence. Carefully reading over his note he gently slide it under Xigbar's door and got ready to leave for Hollow Bastion.

"Goodbye, Xiggy" Demyx whispered quietly as Sora struck the final blow.

At that instance back in the castle Xigbar awoke in a cold sweat. Shooing up out of bed he realized what time it was, and without thinking rushed around looking for Demyx. He hurried to the round room to see Xemans, Xaldin, Saix, and Luxord sitting around and discussing something. They turned their attention to Xigbar as soon as he burst through the door. Knowing what he was going to ask Xemnas motioned for him to stand.

"Number Nine has been defeated" Xemnas spoke casually.

Luxord scoffed, "Look's like his luck finally ran out."

'W-what, no way he can't be' Xigbar started to think.

Saix was next to speak, "He was the weakest member out of us that remain. It is only natural that the weakest links are removed."

"Shut up!" Xigbar snapped, "You don't know a damn thing about him!"

"If you continue to act this way Number Two you will be placed under house punishment." Xaldin warned.

"Like I give a damn!" Xigbar yelled back and turned to return to his room.

The older nobody trudged to his room cursing under his breath the whole time. Demyx, was gone no longer there. No, it had to be a bad dream, one that he would wake up from and Demyx would be right there at his side snoring softly. Just as Xigbar entered his room he noticed that there was a piece of paper laying on the floor. Taking notice he picked it up and started to unfold it, noticing the elegant hand writing he wanted nothing more than to sit there and cry.

Xiggy,

I know you've been busy a lot, but I just wanted to spend some time on our anniversary together. I can't believe that you forgot, but I understand. You've been under so much stress, I'm sorry that I bothered you so much. I wanted to at least get this off my chest before I meet my end, I know I won't be coming back after this assignment. I just wanted to thank you for everything, and even if we don't have hearts you made me at least feel like I had something close to one. I can't stall any longer so I slipped this under your door, hopefully you won't ruin it before you get the chance to read it. Well Xigbar, I guess this is it…Goodbye I love you.

-Demyx

Xigbar snapped back to his senses and looked down at the note in his hand. It was all he had left of Demyx, though he wished he could have more. Kneeling down in front of the marker he laid something on it, and started to make his way towards the hall of empty melodies. Sora would be coming soon, at that point Xigbar decided he would either try and avenge Demyx or join him once again. Tucking the note in his chest pocket he got the sense like he still had him there. Mentally cursing at himself for thinking such things he knew he'd just have to bide his time and wait.

Until then, he would live with the regret of pushing the one person he loved away. Turning around once more to face the empty room he could have sworn he saw the faint outline of the one person he missed. Smiling bitterly as the figure stood before him becoming clearer, it was indeed Demyx. Perhaps he had come back to reassure him that he was okay wherever he was.

"I love you Demy, happy belated anniversary" Xigbar smiled faintly.

The figure nodded seeming to be happy and started to fade, "I love you too Xiggy, thank you for everything."

The older nobody nodded and once Demyx faded away once more he allowed a single tear to slide down his cheek, "You too, Demyx."

=End=


End file.
